Cloud computing makes resources accessible to users using a scalable computing environment. In addition to infrastructure and application-level software, a typical cloud computing environment includes platform software that may be configured based on the needs of its users. For example, a customer of a platform provider may configure a web server program on the platform by adding or modifying scripts for executing routines that can be used to manage his or her business, but which are not native to the web server. That customer may further introduce a series of database queries within the program for retrieving information responsive to a script execution. A user's service and business management needs may change over time, and so the user may from time to time need to reconfigure the platform services included in the cloud computing environment to adapt to those changes.